A Tangled Story
by Forever Jynx
Summary: Takes place when Rapunzel is trapped in the tower and Flynn comes to save her. The way I thought this story should have ended. Feedback, please? :


**I do not own "Tangled", including the plot and characters.**

I was back where it all started. In my tower, with Mother Gothel... alone. But I had seen the world. I had found my dream, and lost it. Lost _him. _How could he have just left me? And now I was even worse off than I had been. Not only did I know what I was missing; I had no way to get it back. And even if I could get out of the tower again, _he _left _me..._ But it didn't matter. Mother Gothel had me chained, with nowhere to go. I glared at her. I wanted to scream at her. Why had she kept me here all these years? How could she have been so selfish? But... all I could do was cry. Then I heard something, and my head snapped up.

_Flynn! _He vaulted through the window and took a step towards me.

"Flynn! No!" I tried to scream, but it came out muffled and distorted. He took another step toward me, and Mother Gothel stepped out behind him with a knife. I screamed through the gag. As he turned, she drove the knife into his side. I screamed again, and again, and again. I could barely see past my tears. Gothel took my chains and started to pull. I finally wrestled the gag from my mouth.

"No! Please! Let me heal him!" I sobbed. "Please, I'm begging you. Just let me save him, please..." Gothel stared at me coldly for a moment.

"Fine," she growled. She released me, and chained Flynn to one of the beams. I ran to him.

"Flynn, Flynn!" I pushed his hair off his forehead and held his hand. "Oh Flynn... why?" I whispered. He groaned and touched my cheek.

"Because," he said weakly. "I love you." More tears spilled out of my eyes. I pried open his vest. There was a deep, bloody gash on his stomach. I pulled his head onto my lap and began to wrap my hair around him.

"No, Rapunzel, don't do this," he coughed.

"I have to," I whispered. He futily tried to push my hands away, but he was already weak enough that I was able to finish.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine," I sang. My hair began to glow. "Heal what has been hurt, change the fates' design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine... what once was mine..." As I finished the song, Flynn took a deep breath and fully opened his eyes.

"Rapunzel..." he began. But Gothel stepped behind me and began to drag me away.

"I love you Flynn," I said.

"Rapunzel!" he yelled. He struggled agaisnt the chains, fighting to reach me. I squeezed my eyes shut and let Gothel drag me across the tower. I opened my eyes just before we reached the stairway up, and saw Pascal gesturing madly to my left. I looked, and at my feet was my frying pan. I paused for a split second, picked it up and slammed it into Gothel's head before she could pull me any farther. She sighed softly as she slipped to the floor.

I ran to Flynn, who pulled me tightly to his chest. We just stood for a moment, holding each other. Then I looked up at him. He brushed a piece of my hair from my eyes, and leaned down until our noses were touching. He paused for a moment, and my breathing hitched. I parted my lips just a little, and he leaned all the way in and pressed his mouth to mine. He gently moved our lips together, as did I. He tugged lightly on my bottom lip as he pulled away, and rested his nose agaisnt mine again. Then he pulled me tighter against his hard, muscled body. I felt secure with his strong arms tightly around my waist, and I laid my head on his chest. His heartbeat sped up slightly and I smiled. I opened his vest where the wound had been. It was gone now. I looked up at him again. He smiled back down at me.

"So when do I get out of these chains?" he teased. I blushed. I had been too distracted by his lips to remember.

"I'll undo them now," I said. I started to move away, but Flynn held me in place. I turned to him and he kissed me again. Then he let me go, and I found the key and unlocked the lock. Once he stepped out of the chains he wrapped me in his arms again.

"Flynn... why did you leave me?" I asked softly.

"Gothel trapped me on the boat," he replied quietly. I nodded.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

"I love you more," I teased.

He put his mouth to my ear. "I love you most," he whispered. I didn't doubt it. I stood on my toes and kissed him again.


End file.
